deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuga (OC)
Ryuga is an OC created by ThunderbladeX. Ryuga is the main antagonist in an ongoing series known as Ikari No Buredo History Many years ago, a demonic spirit lurked on Earth, sadistically taking the lives of the innocent, until a certain reaper banished the said spirit away into a dimension that very few can escape from. Unfortunately, he was one of the very few. once he was back on Earth, he possessed the nearest human being, but the possession resulted in the human altering into a dark form. That dark form is now known as Ryuga. Ryuga constantly plans to rule over all that exists and merge them into darkness and suffering. But of course in every story, the plan would fail because of a protagonist, Jin Rairyu. Ryuga wanders the world, taking control of the strongest of warriors and tricking them into joining his army. Eventually, his army disappeared as soon as they knew that they were being fools for working for the villain. Ryuga eventually dies in the story, but was soon brought back by the only member left in his army, Hiroto. Now, he still plans for domination of all, and still tricks others to join him in effort to rebuild his army of darkness. Death Battle Info Age: Over 9000 years Height: 6'4 Weight: 185 lbs Personality Ryuga is a sadistic villain who prefers torture rather than killing. He has an addiction for pain, sometimes even hurting himself if no one is around. Since he feeds off of fear and anger, he lets the fight go on for awhile, this is the reason why he stomped Jin in the first fight. He also has a very high temper himself. Sometimes, he can even feed off of his OWN anger. Abilities -Is able to absorb the foe's hatred, sins, and sadness in order to make himself stronger. Can absorb an infinite amount of that dark energy -Darkness Maniplulation -Shadow Manipulation -Is able to literally inject madness into the opponent, making the foe see things that are nightmarish and not real -Superhuman Strength (Star level+ in normal, Universe in ultimate form) -Super durability (Survived a black Hole with ease in normal, Universal in ultimate form) -Super Speed (FTL+ in normal, MFTL+ in ultimate) -When he absorbs so much energy of darkness in to his body, he achieves his ultimate form, which his entire body turns Jet Black and his eyes glow red, growing large spikes all over. Weapons -Shadow Blade (Ryuga's sword. It can slice through Large Stars) Moves -Shadow Field (Ryuga's shadow extends, covering up to large country range in complete darkness. This gives more use of his other moves and increase his stats) -Shadow Spike (A spike emerges from the shadows) -Shadow Snake (A dark snake comes out of Ryuga's sword and wraps around the opponent, draining the foe and injecting madness into him/her in the process) -Dark Sphere (A blast of pure darkness) -Shadow Chain (Chains appear from the shadows and can strike or bind an opponent) -Nightmarish Illusion (Makes the foe see a frightening image of his/her worst fear) -Dark Pillar (A huge vertical wall of dark energy) -Black Hole (Conjures up a Large Black Hole capable of sucking up a Solar System) Shadowport (Can sink into and appear out of any shadow, can disappear instantly when in a Black Hole) Feats -Stomped every single one of the protagonists -Almost swallowed and destroyed the universe with a shadow Weaknesses -Prefers torture over killing -Usually prolongs the fight -Many of his attacks must have a shadow present or must be in a black hole Mary Sue Score 34 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:ThunderbladeX Category:Darkness Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities